La Demoiselle aux mille couleurs
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: En 1430, Helisende vit cloîtrée sur ordre de son père, depuis sa première manifestation de magie. Alors elle peint, elle crée, pour tromper sa solitude. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune homme bien singulier bouleverse sa vie...


**Note d'auteur** **: Voici le dernier OS écrit pour le concours A Vos Claviers 2014 sur Harry Potter Fanfiction, les contraintes de ce défi étaient les suivantes :**

• Vous devez écrire sur le thème de **l'art**  
• Votre personnage se **découvre des talents artistiques qu'il ignorait** ; sculpture de glace, aquarelle, prose de génie...  
• Vous devez citer au moins un fois, **un musée** , sorcier ou moldu, inventé ou non.  
• Un de vos personnages doit faire face à un **problème domestique** , maison qui prend feu, inondation, canalisations bouchées, machine à laver en panne, rideaux infestés de créatures chelous...  
• Votre texte doit faire **entre 800 et 2300 mots**.

 **Les données historiques de ce texte sont vraies, tant la date que le lieu et les personnage, le seul OC de l'histoire est Helisende (et son histoire est totalement inventée bien sûr !) J'ai de beaucoup dépassé la limite des 2300 mots puisque ce texte en fait 3000 mais, mais les organisatrices ont eu la gentillesse de ne pas le passer en hors-concours.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Notre histoire se passe en 1430, au château de Framlingham, dans un comté d'Angleterre nommé Suffolk. Nous sommes en novembre, les jours raccourcissent et l'approche de l'hiver se fait sentir. Jusque tard dans la matinée, les champs environnants sont baignés de brume, dissimulés dans un nuage étrange, et par moments, on aperçoit la silhouette d'une biche ou d'un renard qui sort d'un fourré avant de traverser les vertes étendues en bondissant.

Le château de Framlingham domine ce paysage, émergeant du brouillard comme un géant de pierre protecteur du temps jadis. Il est habité par la famille de Mowbray, dont le principal représentant est le comte de Nottingham et duc de Norfolk, John de Mowbray. Les registres nous révèlent qu'il a épousé Katherine Neville, fille du comte de Westmorland, et qu'elle lui a donné un fils unique, John, né en 1415 et destiné à reprendre les titres de son père à la mort de ce dernier.

Mais les registres sont falsifiables, et l'on peut aisément corrompre ceux qui les écrivent. Car il s'avère que John n'est pas le fils unique du comte de Nottingham et de Katherine. En vérité, il n'est même pas leur premier-né…

Au sommet de la plus haute tour du château fut construite une chambre, isolée de tous, dont l'existence même n'était connue que de quelques serviteurs, ainsi que de la famille possédant ces lieux. Cette chambre abrite le plus grand secret du comte de Nottingham, quelque chose que personne ne doit apprendre, au grand jamais, ou la famille de Mowbray perdrait tout son prestige et sa notoriété. Dans cette chambre vit une jeune fille, du nom d'Helisende, _sa_ fille. Un monstre…

~o~O~o~

En cet après-midi de mi-novembre, la fête bat son plein dans la grande salle du château. Les aristocrates des environs ont été conviés au banquet donné par le comte de Nottingham et son épouse. La table est couverte de victuailles, le vin coule à flot, on rit et on chante, c'est un festin dont on se souviendra longtemps dans les familles conviées.

Une silhouette apparaît furtivement à une fenêtre, au sommet de la plus haute tour. Elle ne s'attarde pas, et quiconque aurait regardé dans cette direction croirait avoir rêvé. Montons à cette tour…

Un feu crépite dans l'âtre de la grande cheminée, près d'un lit à baldaquin. Des tentures aux couleurs vives ornent les murs, un tapis d'Orient couvre les pierres froides du sol. Et devant la cheminée, face à un pupitre, une jeune femme âgée de dix-sept ans semble absorbée dans son travail. Munie d'un pinceau et d'une loupe, Helisende de Mowbray crée, dessine, peint sur la feuille de parchemin. Les couleurs dont elle dispose sont ternes et très ordinaires, ce sont probablement des pigments venant de ce que contient le château. Couleur de terre, de fer rouillé, de feuilles et d'écorces… Et pourtant sous la main d'Helisende, elles semblent resplendir, et illuminer le parchemin.

Helisende a de longs cheveux bruns, qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille. Elle les attache en de savantes tresses afin de ne pas être gênée dans son travail. Elle a des traits fins, des pommettes hautes, de fines mains et une peau si claire qu'on la croirait faite de porcelaine. Il y a des années qu'Helisende n'a pas vu le soleil, qu'elle n'a même quitté cette chambre. Son sanctuaire… Elle regarde ses mains, dans un geste machinal. Ces mains responsables de tous ces maux, depuis le jour où, dans un accès de peur après une farce de son frère, Helisende a fait exploser une statue de pierre dans la salle du banquet.

Ces douloureux souvenirs lui reviennent, la hantant comme chaque jour, chaque nuit, la faisant se demander ce que serait sa vie si cette malédiction l'avait épargnée…

Helisende repose son pinceau avec un petit soupir et contemple son oeuvre. Le dragon cracheur de feu qu'elle a dessiné semble la regarder à travers le parchemin. Elle prend son couteau pour améliorer les contours quand soudain…

 _CRAC !_

Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans l'escalier et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, allant heurter le mur avec un bruit sourd. Helisende pousse un hurlement, terrifiée. Elle se lève d'un bond, le coeur battant, quand elle aperçoit une silhouette s'engouffrer dans sa chambre… C'en est trop, son sang bout dans ses veines, son corps entier semble habité d'une énergie incontrôlable et…

Dans un bruit cristallin, les vitres de sa chambre volent en éclat, elles explosent en milliers de petits bouts de verre. Horrifiée, Helisende regarde les projectiles miniatures prêts à la transpercer quand une voix s'élève dans sa chambre.

― _Unda verto_.

Et alors qu'Helisende s'attendait à se faire taillader, c'est un véritable déluge qui s'abat sur elle, la trempant jusqu'aux os et inondant sa chambre. Pétrifiée, aucun son ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres et son regard se pose enfin sur l'inconnu qui vient d'accomplir ce prodige. Il est vêtu pourpoint d'un rouge flamboyant, de chausses bleues, d'un chapeau de feutre pourpre et il porte un luth en bandoulière. Il semble assez jeune, la vingtaine, guère plus…

― Eh bien, est-ce une façon d'accueillir celui qui vient égayer votre soirée ? demande-t-il l'air dubitatif. Regardez-moi cela, je suis bon à tordre…

Helisende reprend ses esprits et alors qu'il avance vers elle, elle se précipite vers son lit, sort un petit poignard caché sous son oreiller et le brandit devant elle pour tenir cet inconnu en respect.

― Qui êtes-vous ? gronde-t-elle, menaçante.

L'homme s'incline dans une élégante révérence et répond d'une voix mélodieuse :

― Beedle le Barde, pour vous servir, gente dame ! Et vous êtes…

― Helisende de Mowbray, fille de John de Mowbray, comte de Nottingham, dit-elle en se redressant.

― Fille de… Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, le banquet ?

Il semble interloqué, pas menaçant pour un sou, mais l'étrange baguette de bois qu'il tient à la main suffit à rendre Helisende méfiante. C'est avec cela qu'il a changé le verre en eau, et c'était de la _sorcellerie_ …

― Si, c'est bien aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle, mais je n'y serai pas, et si vous tenez à la vie, vous ne direz jamais que vous m'avez vue, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Beedle acquiesce vivement, louchant sur le poignard à quelques centimètres de son visage.

― Vous êtes un sorcier… siffle Helisende.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du barde.

― Sans vouloir vous offenser milady, vous êtes une sorcière également… Je ne pense pas que l'explosion de vos fenêtres soit l'oeuvre du Saint-Esprit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Helisende se fige.

― Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? souffle-t-elle.

― Ecoutez, loin de moi l'idée d'être discourtois, mais je suis déjà très en retard, je dois jouer au banquet, aussi si vous aviez l'obligeance de m'indiquer la salle où il a lieu…

― Dans… dans l'aile ouest… Mais vous…

― Grand merci, gente dame ! dit Beedle avant de sortir de la chambre, agile et souple comme un chat.

Helisende demeure immobile au milieu de sa chambre. Sa main lâche le poignard qui tombe sur le sol, avec le bruit d'un caillou jeté dans l'eau. Dans l'eau ? Elle reprend soudain ses esprits et contemple sa chambre inondée avec désolation.

― Oh, par mes ancêtres, gémit-elle, c'est une catastrophe…

Elle s'empresse d'éponger du mieux qu'elle peut, décrochant les tentures des murs, usant des pelisses qui lui servent de couverture. L'air glacé s'engouffre dans la pièce par les fenêtres brisées, et l'eau commence à geler près des murs. Heureusement l'âtre est surélevé par rapport au sol, et l'eau n'a pas atteint le feu. Elle doit absolument empêcher l'eau de s'infiltrer dans la pierre, au risque de fragiliser les sols et la tour elle-même…

Enfin, au bout de deux bonnes heures, Helisende parvient à venir à bout de l'inondation. Tout ce que sa chambre contenait de tissu est trempé, une fine couche de glace orne le sol près des murs, mais personne ne devrait s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. A supposer qu'elle puisse trouver une explication rationnelle à l'état de ses fenêtres…

Helisende s'emmitoufle dans la dernière fourrure encore sèche et s'empresse d'aller vérifier son pupitre. Par miracle, le parchemin a été épargné par le déluge, le motif est intact. Elle n'a cependant pas le coeur à peindre. Ce barde, ce Beedle comme il dit se nommer… Il l'a appelée sorcière, mais ce mot ne sonnait pas méchamment dans sa bouche. Il n'a pas eu peur d'elle, comme si ce qu'elle avait accompli lui avait paru parfaitement normal. Et elle ne le reverra jamais, il est parti avant d'avoir pu lui expliquer…

― Gente dame ! entend-elle soudain, semblant venir de l'extérieur.

Elle court à la fenêtre et… se retrouve nez à nez avec Beedle, juché au sommet d'une échelle gigantesque. Il se glisse avec agilité dans la chambre et, d'un élégant mouvement du poignet, il fait disparaître l'échelle avec sa baguette. Helisende contemple le prodige, stupéfaite.

― Comment…

― On appelle ça la magie, milady. On me l'a enseignée à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie en Ecosse. Et vous… vous êtes manifestement une enfant de Moldus qui fut très habilement cachée à notre monde, sans quoi vous auriez pu étudier là-bas, vous aussi.

― Poudlard ? Moldus ? Ecoutez monseigneur…

― Holà, je ne suis pas un seigneur, comme vous y allez ! Appelez-moi Beedle, c'est ainsi qu'on m'a nommé.

Helisende ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son ton moqueur.

― Beedle… Je ne comprends pas, c'est tellement… bouleversant ! Je veux dire, il y en a d'autres comme vous et moi ? Et… vous pouvez tout faire, avec cette baguette, c'est prodigieux ! Vous avez surgi de nulle part tout à l'heure, et là vous arrivez avec cette échelle incroyable…

Beedle fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, la pointe sur ce qui reste de la fenêtre et dit :

― _Reparo_ !

L'eau qui se trouve dans les tissus, celle qui s'est transformée en glace, converge vers lui, se transforme en carreaux de verre et la fenêtre se reconstitue, sans qu'aucune trace de brisure ne soit visible. Il fait de même avec la seconde fenêtre, déchargeant les tissus imbibés de la moindre goutte d'eau. Puis de quelques autres mouvements de baguette, il remet tentures et pelisses en place. Comme si rien ne s'était passé…

― La façon dont je suis arrivé tout à l'heure s'appelle le transplanage, explique-t-il. Je pensais arriver près de la salle du banquet mais j'ai dû faire une erreur dans mes calculs… Et pour cette échelle, un simple sort d'extension que j'ai annulé ensuite. J'ai préféré ne pas sortir de nulle part la seconde fois, étant donné votre réaction de tout à l'heure !

Helisende étouffe un petit rire. Beedle poursuit tout en arpentant la chambre :

― Les Moldus sont… Oh.

Il s'arrête soudainement devant le pupitre d'Helisende et écarquille les yeux.

― C'est vous qui…

― Il n'est pas terminé ! s'empresse de dire Helisende, gênée. Et les couleurs ne sont pas… Enfin je veux dire, dans mon esprit il ne rendait pas comme ça, je voulais quelque chose de plus coloré, plus flamboyant…

Beedle prend délicatement le parchemin et l'observe minutieusement.

― Cette enluminure est splendide milady… souffle-t-il. Les détails du dragon sont époustouflants ! Les écailles, le feu, et ses yeux qui semblent briller dans l'obscurité… Ce sont des couleurs si ordinaires, et vous parvenez à les mêler et à créer une véritable palette arc-en-ciel. C'est magnifique. Comment avez-vous eu l'idée de travailler cet art ?

― J'ai pu voir le Livre de Kells, dans une abbaye irlandaise, quand j'étais enfant. Ma mère nous avait emmenés là-bas, mon frère et moi, rendre visite aux moniales.

― Ah, le Livre de Kells… Les moines du IXe siècle en ont fait un chef d'oeuvre. Oh mais regardez, la texture de la peinture ! souffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur le dragon. On dirait du velours… Ça c'est quelque chose que la peinture à l'huile ne pourra jamais donner. Vous utilisez du blanc d'oeuf pour lier les pigments je suppose, le résultat est parfait.

Helisende se sent rougir. Beedle semble sincère, il continue d'admirer son enluminure et hausse de temps à autres les sourcils, comme admiratif. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un considère ce qu'elle fait avec autant de sérieux… Elle ne peut compter que sur son frère pour lui apporter ses pigments, il rassemble ce qu'il trouve dans les environs du château et avec un pilon elle crée elle-même ses couleurs, en broyant les feuilles, les écorces et la terre.

― C'est un don que vous avez là, souffle Beedle. Vous devriez en faire profiter le monde…

― Je doute qu'une morte ait le droit d'exposer ses oeuvres, vous savez, soupire-t-elle avec une rire faux.

Beedle se tourne vers elle et elle se sent rougir sous l'intensité de ce regard. Il a des yeux d'un marron très doux, et c'est la première fois qu'on la regarde ainsi.

― Vous me semblez plutôt vivace pour une défunte, milady, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire.

Helisende respire un petit rire avant de lui dévoiler son histoire. Elle lui explique comment, après sa première manifestation de magie à l'âge de huit ans, ses parents l'ont aussitôt isolée du monde dans cette tour. Ils l'ont fait passer pour morte, dévorée par les bêtes sauvages afin de n'avoir aucun corps à présenter pour les funérailles. On l'a effacée de tous les registres, et seuls les domestiques ayant été témoins de la scène ont été mis dans la confidence, avec serment de ne rien dévoiler sous peine d'un terrible châtiment. On doit à son père son enfermement dans cette tour, terrifié qu'il était que cette monstruosité soit connue de tous, et rejetant le démon qu'on lui avait donné pour enfant.

― Vous êtes enfermée ici… depuis dix ans ? souffle Beedle.

― Neuf, corrige Helisende. J'ai dix-sept ans. Et je n'ai pour seule occupation que quelques livres et ce pupitre. J'ai reçu quelques leçons de maintien, comme mon frère, bien qu'elles ne me serviront guère, car je ne sortirai jamais d'ici.

Beedle croise les bras, semblant réfléchir.

― Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous enfuir ?

― Où irais-je ? Je ne sais pas travailler, ni me battre, ni chasser, je ne survivrais pas deux jours hors de ce château.

― Je connais des gens qui vivent de leurs oeuvres comme vous pourriez le faire… Tenez, à Londres il existe un lieu que seul les sorciers connaissent, c'est un quartier fait de quelques rues, où l'on trouve de tous les commerces, on y vend même des baguettes magiques !

Les yeux d'Helisende brillent d'envie, et elle se prend à rêver à la vie qu'elle aurait eue si ses parents avaient été sorciers…

― Eh bien il y a un vieux grigou, Catagraphus le Villeux - vous le verriez milady, un sanglier paraîtrait glabre face à lui… - il possède une petite boutique où il expose et vend ses oeuvres, c'est de l'enluminure, comme vous, mais croyez-moi il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville. Il appelle ce lieu l'Antre d'un Maître des Teintes, la modestie n'est guère son fort, croyez-moi !

Helisende ne peut s'empêcher de rire et voit que Beedle la regarde.

― Vous pourriez… je pourrais vous aider à partir, milady.

La jeune fille se rembrunit un peu avant de secouer la tête.

― Non, je ne peux pas, murmure-t-elle. Ma vie est ici, Beedle, c'est impossible.

Le jeune barde semble se renfrogner mais son visage s'éclaire alors.

― Si vous ne pouvez venir au monde… alors le monde viendra à vous ! s'exclame-t-il. Permettez-moi de venir vous rendre visite, une fois par semaine, un jour et une heure précise. Je transplanerai dans votre chambre, et je vous apporterai les plus beaux pigments que la terre puisse offrir ! Je vous enseignerai la magie, ou ce que j'en connais, si vous le souhaitez, et je vous chanterai des nouvelles du monde !

Helisende sent son coeur battre à toute vitesse et un grand sourire illumine son visage. Des pas retentissent alors dans les escaliers et elle souffle :

― Le dimanche, à neuf heures du matin ! Tout le monde est à la messe, je n'y ai pas droit… Revenez dimanche !

Beedle lui adresse un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. La porte de la chambre d'Helisende s'ouvre au même instant, sur sa gouvernante.

― J'ai cru entendre du bruit, marmonne la vieille femme, vous n'avez pas encore fait de diablerie tout de même !

― Non… Non, je n'ai rien fait, murmure Helisende, les yeux dans le vague.

La vieille gouvernante grimace, visiblement suspicieuse. Elle remplace une bûche dans l'âtre et ressort de la chambre en maugréant.

~o~O~o~

Beedle revient, tous les dimanches. Il tient sa promesse pendant de longues semaines. Il apporte avec lui des pigments aux couleurs extraordinaires. Du bleu azur, du jaune d'or, du rouge vermillon… Et Helisende peint, sa technique s'affirme et Beedle ne cesse de lui dire à quel point ses oeuvres sont merveilleuses.

Pendant qu'elle peint, il joue du luth, et lui parle du monde. Il lui raconte des histoires du monde sorcier, des contes extraordinaires sur des fontaines magiques, des marmites sauteuses et des souches qui rient. Helisende l'écoute, subjuguée. Les semaines passent, puis les mois. Beedle caresse ses cheveux, parfois, il lui prend la main et ses gestes sont doux, comme sa voix, toujours mélodieuse. Leurs regards se croisent de plus en plus souvent, et lorsqu'il s'en va, elle pleure un peu en se répétant qu'un jour il partira pour de bon et ne reviendra jamais. Qu'il est libre et elle prisonnière. Qu'il peut courir le monde et elle le regarder de sa fenêtre.

Il lui enseigne quelques sortilèges, et lui prête sa baguette pour qu'elle les exécute. Elle apprend ainsi à faire surgir de l'eau, à ouvrir une porte fermée à clef, à réparer les objets et à invoquer la lumière.

Un jour, Beedle lui apporte de l'or en poudre, dans un petit sachet. Helisende apprend à en faire de la peinture, et embellit encore ses oeuvres. Elle s'inspire des contes de Beedle pour peindre, ainsi les trois frères prennent vie sous son pinceau, et l'eau de la fontaine de la bonne fortune n'a jamais été si pure qu'avec les couleurs d'Helisende.

Un dimanche, Beedle prend son visage entre ses mains fines et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui demande de partir avec lui, il lui promet qu'elle ne manquera de rien et qu'il existe un village, au nord de l'Ecosse où ne vivent que des sorciers. Elle pourra ouvrir une petite boutique et vendre ses enluminures, il a parlé d'elle a bien des gens et nombreux sont ceux qui veulent voir son art.

Lorsqu'il revient la semaine suivante, Helisende porte une cape de voyage. Elle a laissé un message, destiné à ses parents et à son frère. Par son départ, elle les libère de leur fardeau et de leur mensonge, et gagne sa liberté. Elle porte une écritoire que lui a offerte Beedle, dans laquelle elle a rassemblé ses feuilles de parchemin, ses pigments et ses ustensiles de peinture. Elle prend la main de Beedle et dans un craquement sonore, ils quittent la chambre au sommet de la plus haute tour du château de Framlingham pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Nous n'avons aucune trace de leur histoire, aucun écrit témoignant de ce qu'ils sont devenus. Beedle a continué à courir le pays, contant ses histoires extraordinaires, et se laissant pousser une barbe dont la légende n'est plus à faire. On ne sait rien d'Helisende, les registres sorciers ne parlent pas davantage d'elle que ne le font les registres moldus. Peut-être a-t-elle changé de nom, ou a-t-elle souhaité rester inconnue au monde, comme cela avait été le cas pendant dix-sept ans de sa vie. Il y a fort à penser que les plus belles illustrations des contes de Beedle le Barde sont d'Helisende, mais qui peut vraiment le dire ?

Ce ne sont que des suppositions, probablement tirées d'une certaine vérité, maintes et maintes fois altérée par le temps. Mais après tout, c'est ainsi que naissent les belles histoires…

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, en ce qui me concerne j'ai absolument adoré écrire ce texte ! Je fais moi-même de l'enluminure, je n'ai pas le dixième du talent que je donne à Helisende dans ce texte mais au moins je savais de quoi je parlais à propos des pigments, du blanc d'œuf, etc.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
